Dicey or How I learned to stop worrying and love Nerdy Games
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: A Prequel to Mutants of New York and Mutants in Gotham,detailing the events of the first time Sue played the TMNT RPG, a fanfic about fictional fans playing a TMNT Game? Can this get anymore meta? Chapter 3 This short story closes
1. Jock Discovers RPGs

_**Hey Peeps, this short piece was originally written to be a contest entry for another writing website that I won't go into, but I feel this piece will be helpful for those who read 'Mutants of New York' the history of how Jeremy got Sue into RPGs and to those who read Mutants of New York but not Mutants in Gotham, I seriously reccomend you actually read Mutants in Gotham, the twin stories are meant to be read together even if you're not a fan of Batman you need to read both stories tomake sense of the whole story**_

 _ **Mary and Sue were staying over at their Cousin Jeremy's House one weekend, that Saturday Night a horrific storm started, the night was pitch black, they heard the sounds of trees falling and the power went out.**_

So they lit candles and Mary who was into everything Goth decided to take some scented candles to her 'sleeping chamber' and try to commune with Ghosts.

"Mary is weird." Said Sue

"Sometimes weird is cool..." Said Jeremy as he arranged candles in a certain order.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sue

"I would like to play some RPGs if you would join me..." Said Jeremy

"I'll pass." Said Sue "I'm not into nerd things."

"I think you will join..." Said Jeremy slyly

"I'm not..." Sue began to say

"Because tonight's RPG is the TMNT RPG said Jeremy holding up the game book with a very distinctive turtle with a mask and Katanas on the cover.

Sue was the biggest TMNT fan ever, she could not believe her eyes

"The TMNT have an RPG?!" She exclaimed "And that's the original Comics Turtles when they all had red masks!"

"Yeah." Said Jeremy "Back when the Comics were only four issues in, they commissioned Palladium to make some RPG and..."

Hey what's that one?" Asked Sue motioning towards Jeremy's bag. seeing a different book with the TMNT fringing a dinosaur

"Oh this..." Said Jeremy "This is the expansion book Transdimensional TMNT which expands for traveling time and space and gives STATs for becoming a Dinosaur Mutant and other Prehistoric..."

Sue gasped "I can be a Mutant Dinosaur?" She squealed with delight

"Well..." Said Jeremy "...I guess you could ...I was thinking you'd rather start off with a more mundane animal first..."

"I want to be a Mutant Dinosaur! Said Sue

"Well all right..." Said Jeremy, "Mutant Character Creation is supposed to be totally random, so I can't guarantee what you get..."

Sue took the percentile dice and got an Animal from the Cretaceous Table

"Roll the percentile dice again to said Animal you got." Said Jeremy

Sue rolled the dice again "65." She said

"You got...a Saurinoid." Said Jeremy

"What's that."

Jeremy showed her the illustration "It's a small, speedy, meat eating Dinosaur that was thought of as the smartest of all dinosaurs, these days we call them Troodons."

"Oh...That's cool." Said Sue

"First we got to build your character." Said Jeremy "That includes rolling your attributes and using Bio-E to mutate your character..."

After the long process of building her character, Sue had dubbed her character 'Blood Claw' taken from the Cretaceous as an Egg she was treated very harshly by the scientists until she escaped 20,000 Dollars worth of cash and equipment, is currently on the run from the scientists and local law enforcement...It was amazing how wrapped up in this she was getting.

With Jeremy as the 'Dungeon Master' guiding the way, she quickly got the hang of combat and interactions with NPCs

Then, Jeremy said "You see standing before you...The Head Scientist, the one who took you from the Cretaceous in the first place...What do you do?"

"I hit him with my warhammer!" Exclaimed Sue as she rolled the 20 sided die, it landed 1...Critical fail!

"You..." Jeremy blushed "...You start hitting ON him!"

At that point Sue and Jeremy both fell on the floor bursting into laughter


	2. Enter the Gary Stu

_**Hey Peeps, well I've been wrestling with myself with this since I started the tales of Mary and Sue, What about Gary and Stu? Unfortunatly I don't have the energy to make TWO different male characters, and if we're going to be perfectly honest, Gary Stu has different features and requirements then Mary Sue and since most fanfiction is written by girls for girls, Gary Stu doesn't appear very much,however after much consideration, Gary Stu is a younger cousin of Mary and Sue living in Japan, whom Mary and Sue have never met, He is the Son of one of their Uncles, who was the oldest brother of Grandpa Peter's Five Children, all three of his children of his first wife died after the disasterous first attempt at creating Mutants via the RPG after all three of his children died, his first wife divorced him, he met a Japanese Woman and moved to Tokyo...However things haven't been turning out so well. If you're wondering where the Pink Mutagen that Transforms by touch is doing here since I primarily focus on the 2k3 universe...Welllet's just say after Turtles Forever, some of the Mutagen from the 80's Turtles'world is still hanging around, and someone sent it to the 'real world'**_

It started a few weeks ago, Gary Stu, a 10 Year Old Kid living in Tokyo Japan was trying his hardest to stay at the Library as long as possible, his Ma and Pa had been fighting a whole, whole lot lately, and he didn't want to be there for the Spats.

Gary Stu's Ma was Japanese and his Dad was American, Gary Stu has Blue-Green hair and freckles.

So he spoke both Fluent Japanese and English and tried his hardest to fit in with all the Japanese Kids.

Gary Stu was spending his time in the Kids' Section looking at the Picture Books about Animals...Animals his Pa loved them, his Ma hated them...Gary Stu seemed to inherent his love of Animals from his Pa's side but his Mom never let Gary Stu have a pet or even take him to any Zoo or Aquarium.

Just then, Gary Stu felt something rubbing against his leg, it was the Library Cat, a White Persian known simply as Neko, Gary Stu smiled and stroked the Cat's fur.

Then Gary Stu looked out the Window and saw it was getting super late, the sun had already set. Gary Stu had to leave.

The Librarian said good bye to him and Gary Stu trudged along that's when it happened, he felt the tremors, he thought this was an Earthquake! Gary Stu panicked, not knowing what to do...

Then something burst from the ground! Gary Stu saw before him some pink glowing goo...Some of the goo fell on him, and then he began to change...On his arms he saw long white hair growing, and his nails transformed into claws...His ears moved position on his head and Gary Stu YOWLED in pain as the bones in his legs shifted to become more digitgrade.

Gary Stu saw his reflection in the store window, he let out a yowl of shock!, he had transformed into a Persian Kitten!


	3. Gary Stu Becomes Chara

_**Here is the Final Chapter, so this was a pretty short story, what started as simply discribing what Sue's first TMNT RPG Character was to developing a new character who is going to appear in Mutants of New York and Mutants in Gotham, I hope without revealing too much I hope to give the audience some hint as to why Mary and Sue both became Mutant Animals and why they got transported to the TMNT and BTAS Universes respectivly**_

Gary Stu had been taking a shortcut through a park when he got splashed by the Mutagen, he was the only Human in the park at that moment,

The hole in the ground where the Mutagen spurted from, then turned into a gaping maw and sucked the mutagen back inside, and then it started a whirlwind which sucked Gary Stu in!

Gary Stu screamed as he fell into a deep, dark, blackness, At that point he felt his Cat Tail sprout from the base of his spine, his Mutation was complete.

He landed on something that felt like a bouncy house, he flopped a few times before landing with his his back against a rubbery wall and his head and shoulders on the rubbery floor.

"A Persian Cat..." Said a Snooty British Accented Voice.

Gary Stu looked around, he saw he was in a dark cavern illumanted by several floating flames. Two People were walking towards him, a tall man with severe eyes and strange facial hair wearing a green cloak, and thin teenager with black hair in a bowlcut and dressed in black and white.

"Isn't that a breed from your neck of the woods?" The Teenager asked the Man

"I orginated in Arabia not Persia." Said the Man the Man held up a prism like rock and shined a beam of light onto Gary Stu, and that's when Gary Stu started to glow with a bright pink aura.

That's when the Man gasped "Not Silver!"

Gary Stu had no idea what that meant

The Man turned to One Flame "This isn't a Therinthrope!" He shouted

"No..." Said the Flame in a Female Voice "But he is a Genuine Dasos."

"What do you mean?!" Asked the Man "If he's a Dasos why isn't he Therenthrope?!"

"When you had Jason Blood roll the Dice." Said the Flame "You took the Boy and turned him into Player Piece..."

The Flame turned from red to blue to illumate some text written on the cavern wall in Greek.

"Jason Blood rolled Gata...Thus he became a Cat. Jason Blood also rolled penínta éxi thus the Dasos Boy became a Mutant by accidental exposure to 'períerga prágmata'

"So..." Said the Man "He is not a True Werebeast he is merely a Mutant."

"If you wanted him to be a True Werebeast The Dasos Boy had to roll the dice himself to determene his Were Form...What you asked me was how are the Dasos currently aquiring there Therin Form."

"Galls and Fireblight Eris!" Shouted the Man causing Gary Stu to flinch "You cheated me! I thought the Greek Pantheon were supposed to honor their bargains!"

"That's only if they swear on the River Styx...Which I didn't." Said The Flame "And furthurmore...I am Eris the Goddess of CHAOS! Do you honestly expect I would simply give exactly what you wanted?"

The Man scowled

"However..." Said Eris "...I did give you something...Remember when I said to Jason Blood to write a name on the wall?"

A name on the wall lit up the word was 'Chara'

"With this name...You can give this boy an alternate identity that can completly overtake the orginal one...Change the Boy's true name and erase the Boy's Orginal Self."

The Flame then turned into a lovely woman made of flame, she took the name written on the Wall and through the flaming latters at Gary Stu.

"From this point foreward you are CHARA!" Said Eris

And that's when 'Chara' fell asleep for a very long time.

 _ **You could believe Eris is from the Animated Sinbad movie but...I prefer tosimply think of her as a character of Greek Mythology**_


End file.
